


Gentians of Time

by kobusrain



Series: beyond the flower gardens [5]
Category: BEYOOOOONDS (Band), Hello! Project
Genre: Flower Reference, Gen, Normal Life, Past, Post-Apocalypse, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobusrain/pseuds/kobusrain
Summary: She witnessed the downfall of the world, so she decided to take a trip to the past...
Series: beyond the flower gardens [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1440757
Kudos: 5





	Gentians of Time

If the world was in complete ruins, then she thought of herself as a diamond in the rough. 

_Year 3540_

Saya witnessed it all. People killing people. Life being wiped out of existence. The entire world crumbled into pieces, and yet here she still stands. It had been a little over 1500 years since the demise of the world started, and perhaps to her, time no longer mattered since then. She staved off death for days, wondering why she would even bother trying to see what had been past this wasteland that she used to call _home_.

Maybe Saya was simply curious, or maybe she still had some hope in her left. Hope that things will be different in the future. 

It had been why she jumped a year into the future everyday. Seeing if there’s some sort of difference that she could find in the world. After all, she was only a lonely scientist, a time-traveller, living in what she considered a flower in a wasteland. 

Her laboratory, which she brought with her to each year, stood in what had been a forest yet because of what she now called the Dark Days, no trees surrounded it. In her laboratory — her sanctuary — she had everything she needed to live. She spent her days learning everything there is to learn.

But Saya felt empty. She has been alone for so long that she has forgotten what it was like to experience another human’s presence near her. There had been things that she could never experience no matter how much she read about them. Saya somehow wanted to experience them, and it only took her one look at the various equipment she had set up in her laboratory. 

So she decided to visit the past, instead of jumping any further into the future.

* * *

Going back several centuries in the past was, for the most part, an eye opener. However, Saya was not satisfied enough. 

She travelled to different times, experienced many different things, and learned things she could have never learned from her books, yet no one sparked the feeling she longed for — whatever it may be. The shortest she had stayed in an era was only a few days, and the longest spanning a few months, but time did not pass for her at all. By meeting different people, Saya was beginning to think of people as selfish, pretentious, but what could she say? She was the same as them. That had been the whole purpose of her trip across the times, after all. 

Saya decided that stopping by only a few decades before the beginning of the Dark Days would be her final pit stop, with a specific year in mind.

_Year 2016_

Saya knew this era very well. She did not live through this year, but she definitely did the next. 

Once Saya read the date that she had jumped to — March 30, 2016 — something had inclined her to stay in the era for more than a few days. Maybe see how life had been before she was born. If it were not for the fact that Saya did not want to live through her childhood as an adult, or the fact that she could potentially create an alternate timeline, then she would have travelled to a later year, possibly one that had been closer to the beginning of the Dark Days. 

Having everything prepared, so she could live a normal life in the town she ended up in, she left her laboratory, making sure it was concealed by the trees, and headed to town. The first thing to do, while unnecessary, was to find somewhere to live. Find a job. Live as normal of a life as she could as to not alter the time too much, while still experiencing as much as she could. 

Fortunately, it did not take her long to find a small, quiet apartment, and a part-time job at a local bookstore as a clerk. It may have taken a few days longer, but she found that the economy of the later eras was what forced Saya to stay back for quite a bit. She did not mind, however, as it did relieve her of some of her boredom. She started her first day fine, though already attracted the attention of her seniors at work. 

“Hey, Eguchi, right?” started the one with short, boyish-style hair. Saya quickly learned her name to be Kokoro, as they shared the same break hour that day. “You’re new to Tokyo, right? What made you wanna move here?”

Saya was always bad with conversations, though luckily she never had to start them. Still, it was hard to maintain a conversation, as she never had to talk to people for a long time. “I just felt like it,” she replied flatly, turning away to drink her soda. “I don’t really have anyone back in my hometown, anyway.” 

Kokoro appeared surprised by the sharp tone in Saya’s voice, and while she was still being polite, Saya’s actions told her that it was not a good conversation so far. The other still persevered to keep the conversation going, however. “A-ah… Where did you used to live?” 

“Hyogo.”

The other fell silent. The quickness of Saya’s reply made Kokoro finally end the conversation there. However, Kokoro could see that this may have been a sensitive topic for Saya, as she apologized solemnly for bringing it up. Saya awkwardly dismissed the apology, also apologizing as she started to realize how rude she might have been (as it had been something she was notorious for in past eras). The break room stayed silent for a few moments until Reina, one of the senior staff that guided her through the whole bookstore, walked in to take her break. 

“Maeda, are you trying to scare our new coworker? How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!” Reina teased, slamming her hand on Kokoro’s head with a bit of force, making the younger wince. She turned to Saya, who bowed. “How’s your first day, Eguchi? Things okay for ya?” 

Saya nodded. She thought Reina’s high energy was something she would not be able to keep up very well with for a while. The older one was definitely going to tire her out a lot, unlike Kokoro. “Somewhat,” she mumbled, finishing up the rest of her soda. “Thank you for guiding me earlier, Ichioka-san.”

Reina laughed, dusting off her black polo shirt with a giant smile on her face. _This is definitely going to take me a while to get used to…_ thought Saya, sighing in defeat. “Well, don’t mention it! It’s kinda my job, ya know? But also I just want to make you comfortable as a fellow staff member, so if you have any questions, don’t hesitate to ask me, alrighty?” asked Reina, to which Saya nodded once more in response. 

While she took the offer, Saya knew she would never ask Reina anything.

“How the hell do you do that?” Kokoro asked, gaping at Reina who grinned proudly. “You get our newcomers comfortable so quickly. I don’t know how you do it.”

“Effort!” Reina laughed, taking a seat beside Saya. She instinctively shuffled away, though Reina never noticed. She began to unwrap her bento box, eating happily without ever realizing that Saya had been intently studying her. 

_Yeah, there’s no way in hell I’ll get used to this right away…_

* * *

The next day — and the date read April 10, 2016 — Saya found something intriguing. 

She went to work, and was partnered with Manaka, who seemed to only focus on her own job rather than actually helping Saya out. Not that Saya needed help anyway, but Manaka’s actions were rather off putting. If anything, Saya really hated the people that acted cute (and obviously fake) on a daily basis. However, for the first time in her mundane life, something came along that finally managed to interest her. 

A woman entered the bookshop, radiating energy that made the other shoppers gasp in surprise, though the staff remain unfazed. Reina in particular, Saya noticed, seemed to brighten up when the woman walked in. 

Saya turned to Manaka, who finally gave her some attention, and whispered to her. “That person is…”

Manaka laughed, in the same sickeningly cute (and fake) way that she has been doing all day. “I’m surprised you’re not surprised that a big name actress just walked in! Though I don’t blame you if you have doubts, but that’s definitely Takase Kurumi. She’s actually kind of a regular here, and Ichioka’s personal customer!” 

Saya took a quick glance at Kurumi once more, who had struck a conversation with Reina. They were laughing, but Saya saw something in Kurumi’s eyes. _Sadness_. Manaka had already left, which gave her an excuse to sneak her way to an area closer to the two. Luckily, she did not need to do much sneaking as Reina called her over anyway. “Eguchi! Come here for a sec, will you?” Reina gestured for Saya to come closer, and as she did, she felt Kurumi’s gaze pierce her. 

This was not the first time Saya has met someone so high-profile as Kurumi, but it was the first time she saw the unique type of sadness in someone’s eyes. It was the sadness that Saya could understand, even if no one else could. Reina introduced her to Kurumi. “This here is Eguchi Saya! She just started yesterday!” 

“You really have to introduce every newcomer to me, huh?” Kurumi laughed, though to Saya, it felt empty. 

Reina nodded firmly, still having the ridiculous grin on her face. Kurumi laughed at it once more, being more joyful than the last. 

Saya was about to excuse herself, not wanting to interrupt their time any longer, until she noticed the book that Kurumi had picked out. “... Flowers?” she mumbled out loud. Her voice managed to spark some life in Kurumi’s eyes, brightening up ever so slightly. 

“Oh, yes! You see, I wanted to start getting into gardening, just so I have something to take care of whenever I don’t have work….” Kurumi answered, bashfully smiling as she showed Saya the book about how to garden and the different types of flowers for each season. “Although I’m not sure how good I’ll be, so just in case, I’m getting myself a bit of help from this. I was thinking maybe starting off with gentian flowers first, since they’re my favourite.”

“Gentians… Those are also my favourite… That’s a summer flower, though I think now is the great time to get a head-start. I’m sure you’ll do well, Takase-san,” reassured Saya, and for once, flashing a small smile. 

Reina was genuinely surprised, dropping the smile in an instant. “Whoa, Eguchi, you know about flowers? Good, because I know nothing about them and I didn’t know how else I was going to help Kurumi out,” Reina intervened, impressed with Saya, who now backed away from the conversation. “Alrighty, we should get back to work before Kurumi attracts a crowd again.” Reina’s hearty laugh echoed slightly, as it made Kurumi blush in embarrassment, followed by a light smack of the book. 

They were so chummy with one another that Saya was convinced they were more than friends, but that had been none of her business for the time being. Reina was right, however; they needed to get back to work, and Kurumi needed to leave right away to attend to her work schedule. 

“I don’t want you two to get into trouble, so I’ll pay and leave. Thanks, Reina, and thanks to you, too, Eguchi-chan!” Kurumi cheerfully said, but Saya noticed that the sadness in her eyes returned. She wanted to address it, but Kurumi had already turned away and headed for the cashier. After a few minutes, Kurumi left, and the bookstore grew increasingly noisy with the customers possibly whispering about the big-name actress that had just been there. 

“Back to work, back to work,” chimed Reina, patting Saya’s shoulder. 

For a few minutes Saya stood still, thinking about Kurumi’s sad eyes, and the mention of the gentian flowers. She had just found an interesting person that made staying in this era worthwhile. 

She thought that she could get some gentian flowers to tend to, and maybe decide to stay a little longer in this era, longer than usual.

* * *

Saya took a look at the date — August 16, 2016. She had been living in this era for four and a half months, which she could say had been longer than any other era she visited. Her gentians had been in full bloom, and lately she had been spending time with Kurumi, who had been as down to earth as she could imagine. 

Kurumi was not arrogant for a celebrity, unlike those Saya has met before. 

At first, they simply started out as acquaintances through Reina, but decided that because Kurumi _desperately_ needed help when it came to gardening, they exchanged contact information (after Saya finally decided to get a cellphone — not that she needed one before) and began to meet up whenever Kurumi was available just so she could give her advice. 

However, things started escalating from there. Kurumi started to begin to think of Saya as an actual friend rather than an acquaintance — even going as far as calling her by her first name, and confided in her for things unrelated to gardening. As they spent more and more time together, Saya noticed that the sadness in Kurumi’s eyes remained, grew stronger even. She simply wondered just how lonely Kurumi was for her eyes to remain as so. 

But perhaps the sadness in Saya’s eyes also never left. 

She had not seen Kurumi in almost a month, which she presumed was because of a drama she was filming. Despite this, they kept tabs and agreed to meet up once her scheduled shoot finished for the evening. Saya decided to bring her some gentian flowers, as she realized she had planted one too many in the duration of summer that it practically filled her apartment.

They met up at a park close to Kurumi’s house — or mansion, rather — as it was one secluded from the public eye and allowed Kurumi to get some fresh air without the risk of sneaky paparazzi or stalkerish fans. Kurumi, looking elegant as ever, sat down beside Saya with a small sigh. The look on her face, however, showed just how tired she was. 

“Takase-san…. You look exhausted,” said Saya, being oddly compassionate for once despite the sharpness in her voice. She wondered when she learned how to do so, though she only assumed it was the influence of Kurumi and her kindness. “Was the shooting difficult?”

Though as she asked this, Saya noticed that the tiredness in her expression had not been from work, but from something else. Kurumi needed advice once again, but something told Saya it would not be the usual gardening tip or work-related advice that she would give to her. Kurumi shook her head in response, as a means to say she insisted on staying there with her. 

“Saya… What do you think of Reina?” 

Confused, Saya raised an eyebrow. “Ichioka-san?” She began to wonder what advice Kurumi wanted in regards to Reina. She knows they have gone a long way back, so she was not sure what kind of help she could provide. For now, Saya decided to answer Kurumi’s question. “She’s a reliable senior at work, even if she’s a bit of a…well, a high-energy idiot.”

This got a snicker out of Kurumi, expression relaxing. However, the sadness in her eyes grew stronger, to a level that Saya has never seen before. “Yeah, I thought you’d think of her like that…” She sighed in relief. “Do you know the reason why I keep going to that bookstore and buying books, rather than going to a library? It’s because of Reina. She...she’s a lot more unexpected than you think.”

“Do you like her?”

Saya asked, but from the way Kurumi acted around Reina, she knew the answer already. 

“.... Yes.” There was hesitation, and whether it had been from embarrassment or some sort of fear was something Saya had to pretend to figure out. However, she did wonder what Kurumi meant about Reina being _unexpected._ She made it sound as if Reina was hiding something. 

Kurumi sighed once more. “A-anyway, that’s not why I invited you here. There’s just…something that’s been in the back of my mind for a while.”

A little annoyed that Kurumi switched topics so quickly, Saya held herself back from clicking her tongue. But Kurumi continued, and Saya watched as the woman fidgeted with her thumbs. “I want…to have a child.”

“You...what?” Saya reacted instinctively, gaping at Kurumi. She cleared her throat, and as she made eye contact with Kurumi, she saw something different. Something she only had when she was acting; determination. “What brought this up?”

The woman stopped fidgeting. “Not right away, don’t worry. I’ve decided to finish all my acting projects for the rest of the year, and maybe announce a hiatus… You see, Rei… ah, I mean a friend of mine is offering to help me through IVF. I want this child to share the same blood as me, and while adoption sounded very tempting, I wanted the extra months to prepare.”

As if it was to be expected, Saya stood up. “You don’t really need my advice this time, do you? You have it all figured out,” she stated right away. 

“Ah, well… Because you’re my friend… I thought I could trust you with this. J-just think of it as me relieving stress.” Kurumi also stood up, taking the gentian flowers that Saya brought. The determination and sadness in her eyes flickered back and forth with each blink. “I should get going…. I’ll visit you tomorrow, before my shooting starts.”

With only a simple wave, Kurumi left. 

Saya also made her way out of the park, left wondering about the decision that Kurumi suddenly made. For now, she thought, she will simply watch, just as she has always been doing.

* * *

November 11, 2016. Saya had it marked on her calendar for a specific reason, and even had it booked off at work. 

She had gotten rather used to living a normal, mundane life. If it had not been for her occassional visit to the laboratory, which she was able to keep hidden thanks to her extensive knowledge in technology, then Saya would have surely forgotten she came from a different time altogether. Since the time Kurumi revealed to her that she wanted to have a child, Saya has not seen her. 

Kurumi kept to her word of finishing any and every acting project she had up until the beginning of November, and even convinced her manager to not book anything for the rest of November and December. Only the previous day — and Saya had seen this on the news in real time — did Kurumi announce her year-long hiatus from acting (supposedly to focus on her well-being), which she stated would last until the end of 2017. From what Saya could see, this had been a well accepted statement from many of Kurumi’s fans. It had been a bit of a relief, considering the reason she gave had only been partially true.

But she has the specific date marked simply because Kurumi invited her to the _laboratory_ of her professor friend. Stating that because Saya was trustworthy, she “deserved to know the truth,” or as Kuru states it. 

Saya could not see the name on the gate of the small laboratory, but as soon as she walked in, everything clicked to her. 

“Oh, hey Kurumi! You _did_ bring Eguchi!” 

The high-energy and friendly voice greeted them, and once she revealed herself with a giant, familiar smile on her face, Saya stopped. “I-Ichioka-san…?” 

Kurumi smiled bitterly. “Yes… I told you she’s _unexpected_ . Reina’s…she’s been helping me a lot, and in turn, I’ve been a bit of an assistant here. You might see her as a _high-energy idiot_ but she’s a lot smarter than you think.” Saya gaped. This was certainly a surprise. A coincidence that she never expected from this time. “There’s something about me that only Reina knows, and I can’t risk having the public know.”

The young woman urged Kurumi to continue, but instead, the other sat down and left Reina to do the talking. An unusually grim look was plastered on Reina’s face. “Kurumi’s sick. For a long time now. All these years I’ve been trying to help, trying to find a cure, but I’m only one person without much funding, so I have to work in town while I also work here. Kurumi can’t be here everyday, either, so she visits the bookstore whenever she can just to let me know she’ll be available.”

Things were starting to make sense for Saya, but she fell silent, unable to comment on anything. Instead, she sat down and thought about Kurumi’s wishes and the situation she was currently in. “... Is it safe, Ichioka-san? Nothing bad is going to happen to Takase-san, is there?” Her question, full of innocence, silenced the two older women. 

“At first I was against it, as I was scared of further damaging Kurumi’s body, but she insisted… Said she talked to you about it once and had her mind made up from that conversation,” Reina answered, taking a quick glance at the smiling Kurumi. Perhaps Reina could also see the sadness that Saya saw in Kurumi’s eyes, as her own mirrored it. Telling Saya that she’s understood Kurumi’s pain and desperation for a while. “Truthfully, I’m still scared as to what will happen but… I can’t ever go against Kurumi’s wishes.” 

“I’m prepared for whatever happens. As long as I see the birth of my child, I think I’ll be happy.” Kurumi’s smile grew, as if she was a child excited for Christmas. Somehow, it hurt Saya to see, especially when the woman’s eyes were anything but joyful. A complete polar opposite. 

Saya hesitated, but she was in no place to stop anyone. She took a seat, nodding a little. 

“Then… I will be here to watch.”

* * *

_Year 2017_

As Saya promised, she stayed throughout the nine months that Kurumi had been pregnant for. 

Instead of travelling nine months later, she stayed. Watched everything happen just as she said she would. 

The IVF procedure was a success, and Saya helped Reina with monitoring Kurumi’s health whenever she could. Reina quit the bookstore job to take care of Kurumi while also trying to develop the cure for her illness, but she had not made much progress. For the most part, Kurumi was fine, but perhaps she was only simply fighting the illness for the sake of her child, which happened to be a girl. 

_August 1, 2017_. The clock had struck 1 am as Saya and Reina were in the waiting room while Kurumi gave birth. Reina, in particular, had been pacing around, unable to calm her nerves down despite Saya’s constant attempts to ease her. Eventually, the doctor came in and let the two visit Kurumi. 

Kurumi sat up slightly on her hospital bed, cradling the newborn with a tired, but the most joyful smile Saya has ever seen. The sadness in her eyes had also disappeared, especially whenever she stared at the child in her arms. “The doctors said she was perfectly healthy…. Can you believe it?” she started, tears brimming her eyes. 

Saya took a glance, but drew her eyes away from the baby immediately. Then she began to avoid everyone’s gaze. “... Do you have a name for her?” 

“Saya.” 

Reina darted her eyes toward Saya, and then back at Kurumi. “You’re naming your child after Eguchi?!” she inquired, confused by Kurumi’s naming choice.

“Yeah. I mean, Saya’s been there for me ever since we met. She’s smart, reliable, always keeping her word...and I wish for my daughter to grow up to be just like her. Besides…. Even before I met her, I’ve always liked the sound of that name, and decided that I will name my daughter Saya.” Kurumi brought the baby close to her, cheek lightly snuggling against the newborn’s forehead as she slept soundly.

Saya, still averting her gaze, trembled slightly. However this went unnoticed. “... So you were still going to name her Saya regardless if you met me or not?” she asked, and even if she knew the answer, she let Kurumi have the satisfaction of responding. 

“A-ah! I’m sorry! I probably should have consulted you first about it but…I just wanted to make sure she’s okay first before telling anyone anything.” Kurumi was frantic, but Saya dismissed her apology. The woman still felt guilty, however, and thought that Saya must have been offended. “I’m really sorry, Saya.”

Saya turned to Kurumi ever so slightly, a small smile visible. “It’s okay, Takase-san. Not to brag, but it is a good name,” she answered, before glancing at Reina. Somehow the woman did not look happy, nor relieved to know that the baby was fine. She walked up to Reina, tapping her shoulder. “Maybe we should let them rest for the remainder of the evening. Let them spend some time together.” 

Reina quietly nodded, following Saya out the door.

* * *

Saya knew what day it was. It had only been a month since the child was born.

Just the previous day, Kurumi was full of smiles, holding the baby close to her with every passing second, and now she was on her deathbed, in Reina’s laboratory. The baby, crying in Reina’s arms, remained restless as the woman looked at the note she left behind for the child. They had found Kurumi, unmoving, and they immediately knew that the actress had died in her sleep. Finally succumbing to the illness she had fought for years. 

“... Will you come with me to the orphanage, Eguchi?” she asked the young woman, who widened her eyes in shock. Reina was void of the energy she usually had, making her seem like a completely different person to Saya. The baby finally settled, having grown tired from all its wailing. “Can you get that picture book beside Kurumi, and put this note inside?”

Saya did as she was told. She took a look at the cover of the picture book, about a scientist who built a time machine so he could see the world. Recognizing it as the one book that Kurumi read to her child every night, she stopped for a few moments, but eventually she took the note from Reina. Without bothering to read the note, she tucked it neatly in between the pages. 

“You’re going to give her away?”

With her eyes full of regret, Reina kept them at the resting baby. “Kurumi and I...had a talk about it a few days ago. She knew she was going soon, and because she knew I wouldn’t be able to take care of it, nor would you, she asked me to take her to the orphanage… In hopes of her getting a better life. I can’t go against her wishes, Eguchi. If this is what Kurumi asked me to do, then I have to do it.” 

Saya nodded. “I understand. I’ll accompany you to the orphanage, then.” Reina also nodded in response, as a means to thank her, and they made their way out. They decided to take care of Baby Saya first, before giving Kurumi a proper goodbye. 

Handing the baby to the orphanage was no easy feat. As she watched the caretakers take the baby away, Saya felt something blocking her throat, and her chest flaring up. It was definitely tears threatening to fall, but she endured it. Giving them the book, however, caused a single tear to finally fall. 

Behind her, Reina had turned away from everyone, just so no one would see her tears. 

But Saya knew.

* * *

Saya knew there was no point in staying in that era anymore. Anything after 2017 had been the times she experienced once already, that she did not need to view them anymore. 

After taking care of her apartment and her belongings, Saya was finally ready to leave the era. The only thing she took, however, was a single pot of gentian that she diligently grew every year, as to give her mundane life a bit more meaning. She immediately left, without bothering to say goodbye to anyone, and returned to the time she had been at before taking her little pilgrimage. 

_Year 3540_

It had been a while since Saya saw the wastelands, having grown so accustomed to the luscious greens and vast skyscrapers from having to stay in an era for more than a year. The laboratory, however, was something she always saw. 

The first thing Saya decided to do was to dig through some old things. Underneath her bookshelf had been a small box that remained untouched for centuries, having accumulated dust over the years. Lightly dusting it off, Saya sat on the floor, taking out its contents one by one. There was not a lot to take out, so cleaning would not be a hard feat. 

Saya opened up the journal she had just pulled out. It was not hers, but the previous owner of the laboratory who documented the beginning of the Dark Days. The scientist had caused the Dark Days, even if they never deliberately stated so. Saya simply figured it out, and knew who it was from a few lines at the very beginning of the journal. 

_She’s been gone for over 20 years, so in her honour, I will finally complete the one thing that made us close. I may not have the money for it, but I have decided to pour all my time to it. For my beloved’s sake, and her child’s._

“You...you went insane. Even a chimp can tell that much… You caused all of this mess,” Saya mumbled, sighing to herself. Setting the journal off to the side, Saya pulled out the only other thing inside. The bottom of the box had been patterned with pressed gentians that had long lived past their preservation time. 

She had pulled out a picture book about a time traveller. Inside it had been a note that fell off as soon as she opened the book. However, it fell writing side down, showing a frayed picture of Kurumi and her child surrounded by gentian flowers in full bloom.

No, it was a picture of Kurumi and Saya herself.

The same choked up feeling came back, and holding back tears, she picked up the picture and turned it over to read the note. Kurumi’s handwriting was shaky, and was even dated the day before Kurumi had passed away. 

_To my sweet Saya,_

_I wish that you will see the future in my stead. Please grow up healthy and strong._

_Mother will always love you._

Saya could no longer take it. The tears fell, dampening the note. She had clung onto those words all these years, driving her to become a time traveller that sees the future. Though the regret clouded her heart, being powerless when it came to changing the outcome of the past. No matter how much meddling she did, everything will still end up the way they played out. She took the picture book, hugging it tightly. 

What she intended to only be a short pit stop ended up with her learning everything. The reason why she was in an orphanage and what exactly happened to her mother. Now that she finally learned the past, the only thing Saya could do was cry. 

“I’m sorry, Takase-san, no, Mother… I wish I had the power to save you… None of this would happen if you were alive.”

_But I’m only a spectator of time, and nothing else._


End file.
